Teen Wolf: The Merc
by Reaper505
Summary: Derek wanted to know what happened to his sister so he hired a mercenary to help him uncover the cause of her demise. Powerful OC. Rated M for in case.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or the concepts from Naruto. I only own my OC.**

"Normal Talking"  
" _Thoughts_ "  
"Phone calls"

Yui Aragaki as Nori Minamoto

 **A/N:** Hey there guys! It's been a long time since I've published a story. So recently I've started to watch Teen wolf again and then started to read some fics about it as well. And from there I let the inspiration take over so I started a few stories. This one is the only one I feel comfortable with publishing without a Beta reader. So if anyone is up to Beta my other ideas please PM me!

Now with that out of the way! Onwards and upwards!

Teen Wolf: The Merc

Nori Minamoto was a mercenary. A supernatural mercenary from Japan that is referred to as 'Shinobi' or Ninja after translation. While their jobs are similar to that of normal human ninjas. Shinobi are classed as supernatural creatures as well because of the power they use called chakra.

By combing their mental and physical energy, they create chakra which can be used in various ways such as enhancing their bodies to increase their speed, strength and endurance to walking a completely vertical surface and walking on water.

She wore a very revealing black outfit with a hooded jacket. She had numerous holsters filled with throwing knifes as well as a guard less ninjato strapped to her back.

A smile graced her heart shaped face when she heard howl echo throughout the Beacon Hills Reserve. She stood to her full height and jumped down from atop the Hale house and landed in a crouch. She looked to her left and nodded to her client before she vanished in a burst of speed.

" _I am going to kill him when I see him again!"_ Scott yelled into his mind as he tumbled down the hill. He had found the damned body that Stiles was looking for after nearly getting crushed by a stamped of deer.

Scott used a fallen tree to assist him in making his way back to his feet. He brushed himself off when he heard a growl from behind him. Slowly turning around he was acquainted with the vision of what looked like a giant wolf with glowing red eyes. For the first time Scott cursed out loud. "Fuck!" as if it was given a signal the beast charged him with a speed such huge creature should not have.

Scott wasn't given time to even run before the beast knocked him down and the boy screamed when it took a bite out his side. " _I'm going to die!_ " as if his prayers were answered he heard a whimper of pain from the beast and he opened his eyes which seemed to have closed by themselves.

He was greeted with the sight of the beast standing above him only now it sported 3 throwing knives that were stuck pretty deep into its neck. He saw someone appear next to the beast who proceeded to kick it in the face sending it rolling a few meters away.

"Get up and run!" the person yelled at him " _A girl?_ " she glanced at him as he was still lying on the ground. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

He didn't need to be told again. Scott scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction of the monster wolf leaving the girl behind.

Nori smiled as the boy ran. " _Good, one less distraction to worry about._ " She turned her attention to the Alpha which had already recovered and was preparing to pounce on her which it did a second later.

"Come here big boy!" Nori unsheathed her sword and rushed forward much faster than the Alpha expected because she was now inside his guard. Swing her sword across she smiled when she heard a pain filled howl coming from the Alpha as the blade sliced through its side. " _It's too shallow!_ "

Nori spun around and ducked underneath the claws that attempted to tear her head off. Flowing with her body's momentum, she planted her hands on the ground and shot her leg out at the beast. And true to her aim her foot caught the beast beneath the jaw lifting it up into the air. Not letting this chance slip by Nori channeled her chakra to her arms as she grabbed the werewolf's leg just as it was about to gain more altitude. Using her power she swung the beast down into the ground creating a small crater.

Unfortunately she made the mistake of letting her guard slip for a second, which is why she was forced to block the strike from the Alpha with her sword which sent her flying into a tree. A gasp of escaped her mouth as she made contact with the tree and by the time she recovered the Alpha had already made its escape.

"Shit!" She sheathed her and tried to find the Alpha again but to no avail. With a sigh she made her way back to her employer.

Derek Hale sighed as he sat in the ruins of his childhood home. "So what did you find out?"

Nori stepped out from the shadows. "It's definitely trying to build a pack." Derek nodded as he had been suspecting it when he heard of it. "It had the opportunity to kill that kid, but instead it went for a non-fatal bite and one that won't hurt as much." Nori sat down on one of the chairs. "It's also in control." Derek's head snapped to her. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

While Alpha's where the most powerful of their kind, they also had it the hardest during a full moon like tonight. And to find out this Alpha, who was still quite new, was in complete control was a shock. "It took advantage the moment I dropped my guard and made its escape. It also covered its tracks completely. Both of us will need to track it next time." Derek nodded.

While Nori could track it in the forest by tracks, such skill won't really help in town as the Alpha won't leave tracks in the concrete. "We'll head out tomorrow again." Nori nodded as the two stood up and went to rest for the evening.

Following Day

Scott rode into the school parking lot on his bike and parked it when a sliver porch pulled up beside him. The driver got out and hit Scott with the door. Jackson glared at Scott. "Dude, watch the paint job!"

"Yo, Jackson! Let's go bro!" One of Jackson's friends called to him. Scott shook his head and went to look for Stiles and Amelia.

"Okay so let's see this thing." Scott nodded and lifted his shirt showing Stiles the bandaged wound. Stiles being Stiles, tried to touch it only for Scott to cover it up again.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure that it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" asked Stiles causing Scott to nod. "No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott tried to argue.

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean 'no I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?"

Stiles chuckled and answered. "Because California hasn't had wolves for like 60 years."

Scott looked at him in shock "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes really. There are no wolves in California!"

Scott shrugged deciding that he'll keep the part about a girl fighting it to himself for now. "Well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I say that I found the body."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?"

Scott shook his head. "I wish, I'm going to have nightmares for a month!"

"That is amazing!" replied Stiles with way to much enthusiasm/

The bell rang telling the two friends that its time they made their way to class. Neither boys noticed a pair of eyes watching them from the roof.

After School

Nori tailed Scott the lacrosse fields after class ended. She wanted to get him alone but it seems like he never goes anywhere without Stiles. Nori felt someone behind her. "So far he has done nothing special but some of the symptoms have begun manifesting already."

Derek nodded from behind her. "He's going to blow his cover if he plays." Nori nodded in agreement as lacrosse is not a gentle sport.

"The Argents are also in town." Derek's body became stiff.

"Don't tell me. . ."

Nori smiled from under her hood. "Yup, it seems the little pup has a crush on the daughter of Chris Argent himself!" Nori chuckled as she felt Derek's mood turn sour at the mention of the Argent family. Both focused back on Scott when he was called.

"McCall, you're in goal!"

Scott looked at the coach in shock. "But I've never played before!"

The coach looked at him smugly and said "I know, scoring some shots will give the boys some confidence! It's a first day back thing."

Scott took up his position in front of the goal but collapsed with his hands covering his ears when the assistant coach blew his whistle, and as a result, he took a ball to the face.

"Way to catch it with your face McCall!"

Scott stood up with a confident look on his face as the next player came running to try and score. Much to everyone's shock, Scott caught the ball. Derek and Nori looked at the scene and sighed.

With new confidence Scott continued to catch ball after ball causing the gathered crowed to cheer for him as a broad smile made its way onto his face until Jackson made his way to the front. "Oh God." Scott watched as Jackson ran at him and threw the ball. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the ball approach him giving more than enough time to catch it.

Everyone cheered loudly for him when he threw the ball to the assistant coach over his shoulder.

"I've seen enough." Derek turned around and walked away.

"They are going back to find his inhaler as well as to look for her body again." Derek sighed. He just knew he was going to have a huge head ache when this is all over.

"I- I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch it." Said Scott as he crossed the small river. "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear things I shouldn't be able to hear and smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles scoffed. "Like what?"

"Like" Scott faced him and sniffed. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

The two stopped as Stiles searched his pockets. "I don't even have any mint mojito." He stopped speaking as a pulled out a piece if gum. He looked at Scott who just spread his arms and turned around and walked away.

Stiles caught up with him. "So, all of this started with the bite?"

"Well, what if it's like an infection. Like my body is just flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something." Scott was actually afraid.

Deciding to joke around Stiles made a plan. "You know, I think I may have heard about this. It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott stopped in his tracks. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Scott looked at him with a nervous expression. "Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy."

"What's that? Is that bad?"

Stiles nodded. "Oh yeah it's the worst, but only once a month."

"Once a month?" questioned Scott.

Stiles nodded again. "On the night of the full moon." Stiles then proceeded to howl at him. Scott shoved him back causing Stiles to laugh at him. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Dude, there could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"I know, you're a werewolf!" Stiles had a grin on his face the entire time even after he growled at Scott. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting all the silver I can find it's because Friday is a full moon."

Scott stopped and looked around. "I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, and the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body?"

"Well I hope he left my inhaler! Those things are like $80."

Stiles looked up from the ground only to see someone looking at them. He quickly tapped Scott to get him to stand up.

Said man approached them. "What are you doing here?" The two teens just stared at him. "Huh? This is private property!"

Ah, sorry man. We didn't know." Replied Stiles.

"Yeah we were just looking for something." Scott never took his eyes off the man in front of them. "Forget it."

Derek took his hand out his jacket pocket and tossed something at Scott. The teen caught it only to see that it was his inhaler. He then turned around and walked away leaving the two in the forest.

"Okay, come on man I have to get to work."

Stiles stopped him. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember him right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family. They burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago."

Scott looked back at where Derek stood. "I wonder what he's doing back?"

Stiles shrugged. "Come on." Both teens began making their way home.

"Do they know anything?" Nori shook her head.

"I followed them until now. He knew where the body was but they believe the killer moved her body." Derek growled at the mention of his sister. "Stilinski made a joke about it Scott being 'infected' with lycanthropy while having no idea how right he actually was."

Derek sighed. "So we need to keep looking." Nori nodded.

"I'll poke around town some more." She vanished from his senses. Sometimes it scared him to think that people like her exist, even though they are almost extinct.

The Next Day

Scott was preparing for practice and was about to go onto the flied when Stiles rushed over to him.

"Scott, Scott! Wait up!" Stiles chased after Scott and was completely out of breath.

"Stiles, I'm playing in the first elimination can't it wait?"

Stiles grabbed his shoulder. "Scott just listen okay! I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hair on the body from the woods."

"Stiles, I have to go!"

"No wait Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was!" Scott already ran onto the field. "It was a wolf."

Stiles sat on the bench with a worried expression on his face as he watched Scott. It started out rough, but then Scott changed. He became faster and far more agile than he ever was. He maneuvered his way past most of the opposing teams player to score completely unaware of the three people who were glaring at him.

"He is going to blow his own cover if this continues." Stated Nori to which Derek only shook his head. "I believe it's time that he is informed of his situation." Derek nodded.

"The Alpha is not going to take long to heal from the wounds you gave him." Both eyed Scott one last time, who raising his arms into the air with a shit eating grin on his face, before walking away.

After Scott's amazing display of speed and agility Stiles reconsidered the joke he made with Scott. It wasn't a joke anymore. So when he got home that day he did a lot of research.

A knock on his bedroom door almost gave him a heart attack. Stiles stood up and closed his laptop before opened the door letting Scott in.

"I've been up all night reading websites and books." Stiles was searching through a few of pages he printed.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" questioned Scott.

"A lot. Look, it doesn't matter okay!" his face turned serious. "You remember the joke from the other day?" Scott nodded. "Not a joke anymore." Scott's confused look prompted him to continue. "The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this research," Stiles stood up "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" asked Scott

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them." Stiles took a deep breath

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"Werewolves!" Scott just looked at Stiles.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this!? You know I'm picking up Alison in an hour right?"

Stiles stood in front of Scott. "I saw you on the field today Scott. What you did was impossible. Not once did you need your inhaler and the speed you moved at takes years to achieve."

Scott's eyes narrowed to his longtime friend. "I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow."

"No not tomorrow, the full moon is tonight." Stiles was getting worked up.

"What are you trying to do!? I made first line, and I got a date with a girl I can't believe wants to go out with me!" Stiles sat down on his chair. "and everything in my life is somehow perfect, so why are you trying to ruin it?"

Stiles stared at him. "I'm trying to help you! You're cursed Scott." Stiles let out a deep breath. "Not only will the moon cause you to physically change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its highest."

Seeing the confused look on his. "Blood lust?"

"Your urge to kill."

Scott glanced at him "I'm already having the urge to kill." He picked up his bag and left leaving Stiles to stare at the empty spot he once stood.

The party was going great. He was enjoying his time with Alison. That is until he started to feel it. It was just a small feeling at first, but then it grew. A rage swept over him like nothing he has ever felt before.

Now we find Scott as he stumbled into his room completely disorientated. He shut the door behind him and stepped into the shower letting the cold water run over his body.

To his horror his hands turned into claws. He made his way to the mirror and looked at his teach which turned into long razor sharp killing tools. A knock on the door caught his attention "Go away!"

"Scott, it's me! Open the door."

"Listen, you have to find Alison."

"It's okay Scott, I saw her get a ride from the party."

"I think I know who the other werewolf is."

Stiles tried to force the door open. "Let me in and we can talk."

"It's Derek! Derek Hale is the other werewolf! He's the one that bit me and killed the girl in the woods!"

Stiles looked at the door in shock. "Scott, Derek's the one who took drove Alison from the party!" Scott closed the door and jumped out through his window. And when he landed he shifted. His glowing yellow eyes focused and he moved.

Stiles managed to open the door only to find Scott gone. Realizing that Scott is gone, Stiles ran downstairs and got into his jeep. He had to go check on Alison.

Nori sighed as she followed Scott from above. This kid really had no idea what was going on. The teen wolf came to a stop when he saw Alison's jacket hanging from a branch. He looked around and heard a twig snap. "Where is she?"

"She's safe from you." Scott turned only to see Derek charge him. Derek grabbed him and attempted to throw him away, but Scott had different plants. So when Derek tossed him away he held onto him, causing both werewolves tumbled down a small hill. Coming to a stop Derek shoved Scott against a tree.

"What did you do with her?"

"Shh." Derek quitted him down and listened. "Too late." He looked back at Scott "They are already here. Run!"

Scott stood up and ran only for something to explode in a flash of light in front of him effectively blinding him. While covering his face his arm exploded with pain as it was pinned to tree by a crossbow bolt.

Deciding it was time to act, Nori dropped from her point of observation. She spotted the three hunters and unsheathed her sword. She vanished in a burst of speed and appeared in front of the first hunter. Swinging her sword, she cut right through the gun he was holding and delivered a reverse kick to his gut sending him flying back into a tree.

The other hunter was taken care of by Derek who helped get Scott free and ran with him while Nori stayed a bit behind them to take care of anyone that might follow them.

Once they placed enough distance between them and the hunters, Scott and Derek came to a halt. Scott huffed from exhaustion while Derek was only slightly winded.

"Who are they?"

"Hunters. Their kind has been hunting us for centuries." Replied Derek while looking around.

"US!?" Scott stood up. "You mean you! You did this to me!"

Derek glared at Scott. "Is it really that bad Scott? That you can see better? Hear more clearly and move faster than any human could ever hope?" Scott looked up at Derek. "You've been given something that most people would kill for! The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it!" Scott grit his teeth in pain.

"You will. And you're going to need me if want to learn how to control it." Derek leaned closer to Scott. "So you and me Scott, we're brother now."

Derek turned around and walked away leaving Scott to slump down onto the ground.

"That certainly was interesting want it." Nori's voice interrupted Derek's thoughts.

"Anything new?"

She nodded. "Whoever killed Laura wanted her body to be found. The fact that it was an 'animal attack' was enough to draw in the Argents. They aren't here for vacation." Nori eyes Derek "As I'm sure you've noticed." Derek just stared into the Sky. His mind was running 100mph. "This one has a plan, and it involves you, Scott and the Argents."

The two made their way back to the Hale house for the evening for tomorrow brings more challenges for them.

 **END Chapter**

That's it folks! I hope it was entertaining for you as it was for me! Any questions or suggestions are welcome, just remember criticism is welcome but there is no reason to be rude. I encourage everyone to voice their opinions but it's not necessary for vulgar language.

Created: 03/14/2016 


End file.
